Cancer is a group of diseases categorized by uncontrolled growth and spread. In the United States in 2013, approximately 1.6 million new cases of cancer were expected to be diagnosed, and over 500,000 people in the U.S. were expected to die from the disease, which is about 1,600 per day. Cancer Facts and Figures 2013, American Cancer Society. 
All cancers involve a malfunction of genes that control cell growth and division. Although all cancers share that characteristic, cancers vary greatly according to tissue or cell type, which specific genes are down or upregulated, which aspect of the cell cycle is implicated, whether and which cell surface receptors accelerate growth, types of altered metabolism, and which drugs the cancer cells respond to with a therapeutically acceptable effect. Therefore, one of the key goals of cancer research is to identify drugs that show high activity against certain specific target cancers. Non-cancerous cellular hyperproliferation presents a similar problem.
Lymphoid neoplasms are broadly categorized into precursor lymphoid neoplasms and mature T-cell, B-cell or natural killer cell (NK) neoplasms. Chronic leukemias are those likely to exhibit primary manifestations in blood and bone marrow, whereas lymphomas are typically found in extramedullary sites, with secondary events in the blood or bone. Some mature B-cell disorders exhibit dominant immunosecretory manifestations.
Over 79,000 new cases of lymphoma were estimated in 2013. Lymphoma is a cancer of lymphocytes, which are a type of white blood cell. Lymphomas are categorized as Hodgkin or non-Hodgkin. Over 48,000 new cases of leukemias were expected in 2013. They are classified into four main groups according to cell type and rate of growth: acute lymphocytic (ALL), chronic lymphocytic (CLL), acute myeloid (AML), and chronic myeloid (CML).
WO 2012/061156 filed by Francis Tavares and assigned to G1 Therapeutics describes CDK inhibitors. Also see WO 2013/148748 filed by Francis Tavares and assigned to G1 Therapeutics, directed to Lactam Kinase Inhibitors.
Accordingly, there is an ongoing need for highly active compounds against specific cancers and cellular hyperproliferation.